GMAD: Rise of the Skies
by kookiecraft
Summary: Follow Kookiecraft, BerkDragonRider, Ace Spiritwell, and NightFury999 as they go to Berk to stop Dagur from taking over the entire archipelago. Dagur has an armada and more troops than ever and no one has the power to stand up to him. So can these four G.M.A.D. members pull it off with strategy, C4, and a bit of luck? Come and find out! (Yes I actually have C4... Don't judge!).
1. Chapter 1: Duct Tape and Explosives

**Okay guys, this is chapter one of Rise of the Skies! If you enjoyed the trailer, this will be twice as good, maybe even three times! Sadly I won't be including too many people from G.M.A.D., but if I could remember all of your names, appearances, and personalities I would. However I don't have that brain capacity so I'll focus on the four I know best, Me (Obviously I know myself), BerkDragonRider (I talk to her the most), NightFury999 (I read her stories a lot), and Ace Spiritwell (Rider wanted me too and I figured that I know enough of her personality [Ace, please correct me if a mess up your character!]). Anyways here goes the story, enjoy!**

* * *

Kookiecraft, a tall, skinny guy with grey cargo shorts, a black hoodie with a small scabbard pinned onto the chest area (complete with dagger), grey combat boots, a bow strung diagonal from his left shoulder to his lower right back, a full, leather quiver, a leather scabbard hanging from his belt that contained a Gronckle Iron short sword, messy brown hair, pale skin, and grey eyes was sitting at the meeting table of the G.M.A.D. Lair. With him was BerkDragonRider, or Rider, who had curly black hair done up in a pony tail, she was wearing a red shirt under a black hoodie, black jeans and white running shoes. Also seated at the table was Ace Spiritwell. Ace had a black singlet, a sea-blue hoodie, grey jeans, black combat boots, a necklace bearing a snow fury on it, and blue headphones resting on her shoulders. She also had brown, shoulder length hair with a white patch towards the front, and sky-blue eyes. Lastly there was NightFury999. Night had a purple jumper, blue skinny jeans, brown fur boots, a Skrill necklace, a book titled G.M.A.D. attached to her waist by a thin rope, and a bow and arrow strung over her back. She had brown hair and eyes, the former of which was in a braid.

"Alright Rider, Kookie, you said you had some news from Berk?" Night asked. Kookie motioned to Rider to start talking.

"Yeah, the Berserkers are amassing an army. We think they're trying to invade the entire archipelago." Rider began. Ace and Night's eyes widened, they knew Dagur had mental issues but for him to make such a foolish move...

"The problem is that he has the numbers to do it." Kookie continued, "I've been, ah, observing the other tribes, they all have nowhere near the amount of soldiers needed to fend Dagur off. Even if they all banded together."

"Where did he get all of these troops?" Ace asked, leaning in.

"He's been conquering nearby tribes and folding them into the Berserkers, then recruiting them." said Rider.

"Normally I would say 'let them come up with a strategy' but, Vikings aren't the smartest ones out there." Kookie said, "In other news, Lightning seems to enjoy releasing small jolts of electricity at me at random times. Do you know why that is, Night?"

"I have no idea why Lightning would do that. Unless someone told him to" Night said, finishing with a look at Rider.

"What? I was bored so I told Lightning to play a prank on Kook!" Rider said defensively. Kookie merely rolled his eyes and said, "I'll have my revenge soon enough."

"Anyways, pack up and meet back here in an hour, we're going to Berk." Night said. Everyone said their various confirmations and went off to pack.

* * *

Everyone packed lightly, besides Kookiecraft, who had a leather satchel that was straining with everything in it.

"What have you got in there, Kook?" Rider said incredulously. Kookie opened up the satchel and named off what he had,

"Duct Tape, matches, a fur blanket, a sword-sharpening stone, four bottles of Eel Flu cure, four bottles of the cure for that blue flower that dragons are allergic to, some medicine, dragon and human, and some C4."

Everyone turned to look at him like he had three heads.

"Why do you have C4?" Ace asked.

"Well why not, it's almost as useful as duct tape!" Kookie responded.

"Because it's an explosive, we don't need any explosives! How did you even get a hold of that?" Night said.

"Well Dagur is known for armadas, so don't you think that easily sinking two or three ships might be useful?" Kookie responded.

"Whatever, let's just go." said Night, with an exasperated sigh as she opened the portal to Berk. The quartet stepped through and came out in the Berkian forests.

"Alright, so where to?" Ace said looking at Kookie and Rider.

"We have an outpost in the hills around Toothless's Cove." Kookie answered.

"Alright, let's see what you've done!" Night said.

* * *

**That's the Prologue done. Did you like it. Review with feedback! And if the featured G.M.A.D. members would like to make a suggestion towards the plot, PM me to avoid spoilers to everyone else! **


	2. Chapter 2: Rocket Launchers and Paint

**Arrgh, this is my second time writing this chapter, I forgot to save last time and went to tell Rider I had finished the second chapter... Anyways, a special thanks to Rider for helping come up with the plot and the title (Just incase I didn't say this before.)**

**A profound text goes here, but I'm pretty sure that you know that I don't own HTTYD!**

* * *

The quartet came through the portal with their dragons. They immediately took off and followed Kookie and Rider to the hill over looking the valley that held the outpost.

"Here it is!" Kookie exclaimed. Looking proudly down upon it.

"Kookie, that's a shack." Night said.

"Bahh, it's what's under that rundown, old thing that matters, c'mon!" He replied, while Rider sat on SpeedStrike, smiling as if expecting something. Kookie led the others into the shack and looked around, checking if anybody had come snooping while they were gone.

"Rider, would you do the honor?" Kookie asked.

"Gladly!" She replied. Rider went to the middle of the room and knelt down. She pressed her palm to the floorboard and released a small pulse of magic. That pulse of magic started to transform the floor, it looked like millions of tiny tiles were flipping over, transforming the wood to solid stone. When the transformation was complete a trapdoor sprang open right in front of Rider. The dragons went to their entrance in a covert cave around the side.

"Well that was pretty cool, why didn't we just portal directly in?" Ace asked.

"That's because if someone doesn't come in this way on their first time, they will get portal'd to a random place on Berk." Rider answered.

"How do you know the spells work?" asked Ace.

"We tested them on Fungus. He ended up landing on a sleeping Stoick. I'm pretty sure that the Outcasts heard his reaction all the way from their island" Kookie said. After that everyone went down the trapdoor. Everything was carved out of stone. Living quarters branched off side hall ways. While important buildings like the library, meeting hall, and dragon stables were off the main hall way. Torches lit up every thing, except the odd corner that was just out of the light's reach.

"All right, Ace, Night, you guys can choose your own living quarters, any questions?" Rider asked.

"Yeah, how did you carve all this out?" Ace asked

"Rider hired a small army of Gronkles to carve the place out, there were huge iron deposits so we have a bunch of Gronkle Iron kept in its liquid form in magically heated vats!" Kookie answered.

"How did you get the finer points of architecture done?" Night asked, well aware that Gronkles don't take a perfectly square bite.

"Ghost and Kook chiseled out the finer bits. Ghost softened the stone with acid to make the job quicker." Rider answered. Ace and Night nodded that they understood and went off to find living quarters. Kookie went to his quarters to continue whittling out a model longship. Rider went straight to the armory to check the weapons. The dragons all went to find a good stable.

Ace and Night soon realized that every quarter was identical and that the only choosing to be done was how close you want yours to be to the main hall way. They ended up choosing quarters that were on the same intersection that Kookie and Rider were on. This ended up in making it so that each corner had its own resident. After about two hours, Rider barged in to Kookie's quarters, cradling a rocket launcher in her arms. Kookie didn't even look up from his now finished model, that he was painting.

"What in Thor's name is this?" Rider said incredulously. Kookie looked up from his work and eyed the rocket launcher for a couple of seconds.

"That, Rider, is an AT4-HS Standard Issue Rocket Launcher. It is also mine."

"I know it's a rocket launcher, but why is it here?!" Rider asked exasperated.

"It's here because I have a, problem, with buildings. They tend to get in the way." Kookie responded, innocently

Rider sighs tiredly, "How did you even get it?"

"I stole it, of course! You don't just get those things off of eBay!" Kookie exclaimed.

"I'm guessing you stole that C4 too?" She said.

"You have no proof!" Kookie said.

Night and Ace came in to see what's up.

"What's going on?" Ace asked.

"Rider is wrongfully accusing me of stealing C4!" Kookie replied, "She has no proof!"

"That's even labeled 'U.S. Marines', how else would you have gotten it?" Night asked.

"The Black Market." Kookie said.

"Whatever, get some rest, we're going to Berk tomorrow." Said Night as she and the others went to their rooms, leaving Kookie to finish painting his model and go to bed.

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed. I'm getting these first two chapters up to give you some material for the week. I'm also going to get Chapter three up tomorrow. By the way the AT4-HS is an actual rocket launcher. Review with feedback and constructive criticism please!**


	3. Chapter 3: Swords and Spells

**Hi everyone! I meant to upload this yesterday, but I was out from noon to ten o'clock at night. So besides that and getting messages at midnight due to time zone differences (Which I find more funny than annoying), my life is proceeding normally! Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning:

Kookie had just finished painting his hand made model when a great idea struck him. The idea was spawned from Lightning pranking him so many times. What if he could put some spells on his sword so that he could catch, store, and redirect lightning? If any material was durable enough it was Gronkle Iron. Thankfully, his sword was already made of the stuff, so he could test on that. Kookie immediately went to the library to find the correct spells.

* * *

In the hanger:

Rider, Night, and Ace are waiting for Kookie. All the dragons were with them except for Lightning. The last time they saw him, Kookie was in the library. If he didn't turn up soon, he would be in big trouble. Luckily for him he just walked in the door. There was a gash in his cheek, ash all over him, his hair was on end, and he was grinning like a mad man.

"Where in Thor's name have you been?" Night yelled.

"Testing out the new spells on my sword!" He replied, happily. Lightning had come in unnoticed and was waiting for Night to stop yelling before making himself known.

"What spells would that be?" Ace said, annoyed, yet Kookie was completely, and blissfully unaware of the girls annoyance with him.

"Well, I had an idea, so I went to the library to find stuff for my idea." Kookie said.

"Go on." Rider said, also a bit peeved, but she was more used to Kookie being distracted by his ideas.

"Well I found the right spells for my idea. My idea was that I could but the right spells on my sword so that I could catch and redirect electricity. I tested the spells with the hired help of Lightning." Lightning waves his right wing happily, "It turns out that anything less durable than Gronkle Iron swords explode from the amount of energy!" Kookie said.

"I'm guessing you got the gash from an exploding sword?" Ace said. Kookie nodded happily.

"Let's go to Berk now." Night said, rolling her eyes. The four mounted their dragons and took off. The hanger was carved into a cliff above water with strong currents and lots of rocks, making it impossible to reach, besides on dragons.

* * *

The four set down around a mile outside of Berk, thinking it better to not just have four strangers land in the middle of town. They led their dragons to the outskirts of the town. There was no one else there so they just continued on, looking for Stoick. SpeedStrike suddenly stopped and started to sniff the ground. SpeedStrike's head shot up and looked at the corner of a main road that lead into the outskirts. Everyone's head immediately snapped towards that corner, there were now voices coming from it, albeit faintly. They were recognizable, though the group couldn't quite place them. The voices were getting closer and becoming clearer,

"But Dad, just give me a month or two, then I'll start setting up to start Chief Training." one voice said. The other sighs.

"One month, that's all I can spare. Then you have to begin training." Now the group recognized the voices, they were Hiccup and Stoick! The group immediately attempted to look like they were walking.

The Chief and his son came around the corner and froze. They were looking at a Skrill, Changewing, Night Fury, and a Snow Fury with riders that were wearing strange clothing.

"Who are you?" Stoick asked, shocked. Hiccup just stood there, staring at the Night and Snow Furies with wide eyes.

"Hey, uh, Night, we ought to skip the titles, us being Sorcerers might freak them out a bit." Kookie whispered. Night nodded and went up to introduce them, "Hi, I'm Night, this is Rider, Kookie, and Ace." Night said, gesturing to each person in turn as they waved.

"We have some very important news for you and the Academy. Do you mind if you call everyone to the Great Hall?" Night asked.

"How do we know that we can trust you?" Stoick asked suspiciously.

"Because, Dagur is building his forces, he plans to invade the other tribes." Night said. Stoick's eyes widen. Hiccup just snapped out of his trance and asked, "How do you know this?"

"I spy on the Berserkers, a lot." Kookie piped up.

"Have you been spying on us?" Stoick asked angrily.

"No, I've been keeping watch, protecting from the shadows. I've killed a couple of Berserker scouts that would have found valuable information." Kookie said, narrowing his eyes at Stoick ever-so-slightly. Stoick seemed surprised that complete strangers would help protect his tribe.

"Very well, Hiccup, gather the Academy and Gobber, we're meeting in an hour in the Great Hall" Stoick said.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter is so short but it contains two important plot-points, I won't list them if you haven't seen them, but they're there. I hope you enjoyed! Ace, quick question, do Snow Furies have any special abilities/traits that set them apart from a Night Fury? (I just realized that this is actually the longest chapter XD).**


	4. Chapter 4: War Plans and Cliffs

**My writer's block has gone into remission! Either that or I'm bored and need something to do... not sure which. Anyways, on to the news! There's only four more days until HTTYD 2 comes out! Coincidently school ends that same day (At least for me it does). As you all probably know, I still don't own HTTYD. Bon Apatite!**

* * *

The four and their dragons were led to the Great Hall by Gobber. Kookie, Night, Rider, and Ace were talking to each other, refining the plan that they were going to present to the vikings. Stoick had already approved and said that as long as they worked out the kinks they would use it. The meeting was in fifteen minutes.

"Hey Kookie, you know that fancy sword of yours?" Night asked. Kookie glaned at her and nodded. "Mine does the same thing."

"So I'n not the first with that kind of sword?" asked Kookie.

"No, I mainly use my bow, but in certain circumstances, I'll draw my sword." Night replied.

"I suppose that makes sense though, you do ride a Skrill." Kookie said. The four and Gobber had reached the marketplace. They were careful to not discuss anything related to Sorcery or the G.M.A.D. in public. They didn't want anyone to know about their 'skills' unless it was absolutely necessary. They didn't need word to reach Dagur that they could perform magic. The rest of the walk was fairly boring. It consisted of small talk and Kookie stating that he wanted to try fish fingers and custard when they were done in Berk.

* * *

The War Meeting:

The Academy, the warriors, and the elders were all seated at a long table in the Great Hall, along with Kookie, Night, Rider, and Ace. Everyone was chatting until the meeting started.

"Silence!" Stoick said, getting the attention of everyone in the room, "As you may have heard, Dagur the Deranged plans to invade the Viking Tribes. Luckily for us, these four have a plan to stop this conquest when it reaches Berk." Stoick gestures to the four G.M.A.D. members. "If you would present your plan, please?"

Stoick sat down as Night stood up to explain the plan, "Dagur is known for his armadas, and we have already confirmed that that is how he plans to invade Berk. However, we can use that against him. He's cocky, he thinks that no one can withstand his assault, even if it's clear to others that he is failing."Night said. Rider muttered something about strangling and pigheaded idiots. Night sent her a glare telling her to be quiet. "If we use that and his armada against him, we can crush his forces. Kookie has more details on that part of the plan." Night sat down and Kookie stood up to talk.

"If we can lure their armada into a cove, we can open up with flaming arrows, catapult shots, and dragon fire onto their entire fleet. It would put the Berserkers out of military power for the next hundred years. We will, however need patrols to keep an eye out for the attack. Rider if you would be so kind to elaborate on these patrols." Kookie said, sitting down. Rider stood up and started to explain, "Thanks, Kook. Anyways, we will need the Academy to organize patrol's around the island of Berk. Any able bodied dragon riders should be able to patrol. We, on the other hand, will patrol around the Archipelago searching for the attacking ships. Ace has more details concerning the separate patrol schedules."

Rider sat back down as Ace stood up to talk, "Okay, if any of the patrols find Berserker scouts, bring them to the jail. We need to interrogate them for information on the fleet. Us four will report back to Hiccup and Stoick with any details we find. Any questions?" Ace finished. Hiccup raised his hand.

"Hiccup, what's your question?" Ace asked.

"Dagur isn't stupid. How will we lure him into a cove?" Hiccup asked in response. Kookie laughed and answered, "The same way you get a dragon to go somewhere you want, dangle a prize right in front of him. He'll chase it straight into the cove."

"Oh, err, what's the prize then." Hiccup asked.

"That's where this gets interesting, Hiccup. We'll need you on a boat." Rider said, "Don't worry, he won't risk sinking it and killing you. We need you on a small craft with a helmsman. Dagur will chase you, with his armada, into the cove. You will be able to escape into the rocks where a large ship can't go. When he stops to think of a way to get to you, we'll open fire."

Everyone accepted, though when Hiccup accepted he was still unsure.

"Oh, before you go, we're doing a massive sweep of the island before the sun goes down!" Night called out to everyone, "Grab your dragons and head out! Meet here at sundown!"

* * *

On the Sweep of Berk:

The four had decided to split up so they could cover more ground. Kookie was currently gliding around the cliffs at Odin's Footprint. It was a very wooded area with trees only stopping for the cliff. Kookie and Ghost set down for a food break. They had hardly eaten all day. Kookie took off his pack and got out a sandwich for himself and told Ghost to go off hunting. As he was about to take a bite of his sandwich when he felt some thing sharp press against his head.

"Put your hands up, turn around and back towards the cliff!" A voice directed. Kookie did as he was told and turned around to reveal three men all in Berserker armour and crossbows, which were all aimed at him. Kookie backed up to the cliff, with his hands in the air. He could either jump or try to draw his sword, which would get him shot. He didn't fancy his chances of surviving either one. But Kookie had no choice, he jumped.

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun! A cliffhanger! I'm not sure if anyone got the Doctor Who reference, but if there's any Who fans who did't catch it, read through the first part. Remember to review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Jumping

** Sorry about the delay for getting this chapter up, between my friends bugging me to play video games and updating other stories, I've been busy. On other news, I've seen HTTYD 2! So for Hooligans Watch a Movie, there will be a sequel for having the Vikings watch HTTYD 2 (For people who haven't seen HTTYD 2, don't worry it'll take me a bit to get to that point). This is the longest chapter yet! Possibly the longest I've ever written before! Enjoy chapter five!**

* * *

Kookie jumped. He threw himself off the forty foot cliff. But, just before he started to fall, the three archers fired and Kookie threw a portal underneath them, transporting them to the Berkian prisons. One arrow embedded itself in Kookie's ankle, the others whizzed past, harmlessly. Kookie dropped past spear-like rocks and hit the water. The arrow shaft snapped off, leaving the head stuck in Kookie's ankle.

The fall had pushed Kookie underwater. He looked up, the sun was shining through the water, giving it an eerie glow and making his spilled blood glisten. Kookie kicked up, wincing with each kick. He broke the surface, took a few gasping breaths and swam towards the shore. He had to drag himself onto the sand. He finally had a chance to examine the wound. He took off his wet boot and peeled his damp, torn sock off his bloody ankle. It was a mess. There was a pool of blood in his boot and the arrow shaft was buried in his ankle. He would have to dig it out. He grimaced and put his shaking fingers in the wound. Thankfully, he found the arrow head quickly. He grabbed it, careful not to grab his own flesh, and pulled.

"Holy shit, this hurts!" He yelled as he pulled it out. He also let out a string of curses that would make a drunken sailor feint. He got the arrow head out, but he was loosing blood, fast. Kookie was getting dizzy, his vision was blurring. He knew he was going to pass out, so he dragged himself to an overhang jutting out from the cliffs. He crawled under it so that he could stay hidden in case their were more Berserker scouts. He sat there for a few moments before passing out.

* * *

Rider was scouting the skies on Speedstrike. She was almost finished, there was just a few more spots to check out before she could head back to Berk. She quickly, but thoroughly checked those few places. There was nothing, just a couple of wild dragons and a crap ton of trees. Rider and Speedstrike stopped for a quick meal before heading back.

"So, what do ya say, Speedstrike? Want to take the scenic route home?" She asked, finishing up her sandwich. Speedstrike wagged his tail excitedly and lolled his tongue.

"Okay then, let's go!" She said, mounting the saddle. They took off and rose, swiftly, up above the clouds. The view was fantastic. The clouds formed canyons, spires, and all sorts of shapes. After about five minutes of flying they dipped below the clouds to look at the view. The cliffs rose above the churning seas of Berk, coves dotted the landscape and there was the odd wild Nadder or Monstrous Nightmare to be seen roaming the forests. In the water a flash of bright red caught Rider's eye.

"Speedstrike, bring us down to that red blotch in the water. I am really hoping that it's red wine and not blood!" Rider said to Speedstrike, who immediately entered a dive and set down at the closest beach to the red substance. Rider dismounted and looked around, Speedstrike mirroring her actions. Rider walked to the edge of the water and looked out. The red liquid was far out, but it probably wasn't wine as she had hoped. She turned around and immediately stepped in a puddle. Rider looked down to see that she had stepped in blood which splashed up and stained her jeans. She ignored that and followed the trail of blood leading away from the puddle.

The trail lead her to a shadowy alcove in the cliff face. There was nothing there, just another puddle of blood.

"Speedstrike, come here! I found out where whatever lost the blood ended up!" Rider called to Speedstrike. Speedstrike rushed over and sniffed the area. His eyes widened, then the dragon gave out a dragon-esque sigh of relief.

"What is it?" Rider asked. Speedstrike tossed a grey combat boot into the light. Rider gasped in shock. Speedstrike came out of the shadows and nudged Rider before pointing to a set of dragon tracks with his snout. Rider rushed over to the tracks. _Okay, they're Changwing tracks. Let's hope that they're Ghost's and not some scavenging wild one._

"Speedstrike! We need to get back to Berk, and quickly!" called Rider. Speedstrike bounded over and Rider jumped into the saddle and they flew off towards Berk.

* * *

When they set down, Rider sprinted to the Houses of Healing. She burst through the doors to find Ace and Night talking with a Viking healer. The healer looked the same as every other Viking, despite her position of healer. She still wore armour and had an axe hanging from her belt. The axe looked like it had been recently used. Rider hurried to Ace and Night.

"Is Kookie okay?" She asked. Night and Ace shared a look.

"He's okay, but he's going to pissed when he wakes up." Ace said, with a sort of amused grimace on her face.

"Why?" Asked Rider. Night gestured to the unconscious Kookie lying on a table. Rider's eyes widened.

"Yep, he's gonna throw a fit." Rider said matter-of-factly.

* * *

Three days later:

Kookie woke up. Something didn't feel right. Sure he was weak, but he had just woken up from a blood-loss induced coma, that was to be expected. He felt all the normal stuff, the headache, the dizziness, the weakness, but there was something else. He sat up, which took plenty of effort, and opened his eyes. Rider and Ace were talking in a corner with low voices, Night was in a chair reading a book, Kookie was on a table, and there was a Viking woman over by some shelves organizing their contents. Then, Kookie looked down and groaned. The Viking lady looked over her shoulder and went back to work, while Night, Ace and Rider gathered around him.

"Has an odd golden light poured out of me within the last fifteen hours?" Kookie asked. Rider raised her eyebrow, Night looked confused, and Ace chuckled and said, "Nope, you haven't regenerated."

"In that case, who's bright idea was it to cut off my right foot?" Kookie said in a dangerous tone.

"Don't look at us, Ghost brought you here long before we got here." Night said.

"Why didn't you just regrow my foot?" Kookie asked.

"We need their trust and having you regrow a foot might make them just a little wary of us. Besides, Hiccup even made you a prosthetic!" Rider said, picking up an intricate metal foot off the next table and handed it to him. Kookie examined it and grimaced. _A bit primitive, but it'll have to do till we're able to use magic without getting ourselves kicked out of Berk,_ Kookie thought.

* * *

**Questo è tutto per questo capitolo! Mi dispiace per prendere sempre di aggiornare, ma ho avuto il blocco dello scrittore. Spero che molti come quello italiano! XD**


End file.
